Force Survivor
by Randomcolor
Summary: A young adventuror must find his way through life dealing with the Empire as well as a mysterious past. Chapter 9 is up.Read and Review please! Story will be discontinued for a time. May continue it later.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Star Wars: Force Survivor

Classic Era V(Empire Strikes Back)

Dramatis Personae

Rasif Solari- Human male from Tatooine

Staff Corporal Kaibrei Fiakoth- Zabrak Female from Dathomir of the Rebellion

Aesree Em'ov- Human Female from Commenor

Soetwie Em'ov- Human Male from Dantooine

Corporal Amec Sei'Lar- Bothan Male from Bothuwui of the Rebellion

Sergeant Arawei Sei'Lar- Bothan Female from Bothuwui of the Rebellion

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Old Friends

The door to the cantina slid open letting in the hot desert air. A tall man about 6'5" walked inside. He was dressed in light colored clothing. His beige duster hung down to his knees. His white shirt hung over his belt covering the top of his white pants. An

SR Combat Blaster hung on his belt. With a causual stroll he made his way to the bar and took a seat. The Bith band was playing rather loudly. "What will ya be havin"? The man looked up at the bartender. "Corellian Ale." With a nod the bartender walked off and started filling a glass. The man then felt something cold and hard press into the back of his neck. "I've got you now Rasif Solari." "On the contrary I belive I have you." The assailant looked down at the blaster pointed into her stomach. "Kai why do you always try to get me? You know that I know your tricks." She chuckled and slid her blaster back into its holster and took a seat beside the man. "How have you been?" She smiled at him her horns shining as the over head light hit them. "I've been okay if you exclude the bounty hunter on my tail." Rasif sighed. "What have you done now Kaibrei?" The door opened again and two stormtroopers walked into the cantina. "Look I'll tell ya later Rasif. Just meet me at my place later tonight." He nodded and looked up at the bartender who had been listening in. "Look buddy I wouldnt tell anyone what you heard here." The man nodded nervously to Kaibrei as she left. Rasif took a swig of his ale and leaned back enjoying the cantina band.

The wind ran through her hair as the speeder flew across the desert planet kicking up sand as it went. The small settlement of Anchorhead wasn't far now. Soon she would be meeting her contact and getting more information about this Kaibrei Fiakoth that had done some great traitorous action against the Empire. The bike flew into Anchorhead, slowling ever so slightly. As she reached the Cantina she slammed her foot down onto the sand and spun the back end of the bike around kicking sand up. Her thumb flicked off the ignition switch and she went inside making sure to lock down her bike. Inside it was dark and the band was playing horribly. There were purple arm chairs and a loveseat in the middle facing the band area. On the loveseat was a man dressed in black robes with a hood over his face. She took her seat beside him and looking as casual as she could asked him. "So you got those reports?" He nodded and handed her a datapad. "Thanks." She stood and left. On her way out she flipped on the datapad and viewed the info. It contained the adress of the target as well as her appearance and known weapon proficiencies.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaibrei

Force Survivor

Chapter 2: Kaibrei

* * *

"So did you hear about that girl that killed Captain Ordellus?"

The stormtrooper looked to his partner.

"No. What happened?"

"Well apparently she enlisted into the Imperial Army to try and become and officer.

Well when she was stationed on his ship she attacked him on the bridge and shouted out long live the rebellion before the jumped into his personal escape pod."

"So did they blast her?"

"She was real crafty I hear. She set EMP charges to the turbo laser batteries on the port side so they couldnt shoot her. She made it away to Tatooine fine."

The second trooper laughed.

"If she's on Tatooine shes probably cooked by now. Do you know her name?"

"I think it was Kaibrei Fiakoth."

Rasif looked up from his drink his hand resting on his blaster.

"Hey...didn't that guy just talk to a Kaibrei?"

The second trooper pointed at Rasif.

"I think he did. Come on."

The troopers walked over to him making sure their E-11s were seen well.

"Sir were going to have to ask you to come outside with us."

Rasif shrugged and laid a 5 credit piece onto the counter and left with them. Outside they grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him into the wall of the cantina.

"What do you know about a Kaibrei Fiakoth?"

He shrugged again. This only made the trooper shove him harder into the wall.

"I heard you talking to her."

"Hey guys look that wasn't Kaibrei _Fiakoth _that was Kaibrei..._Sunrunner_."

"Do I look stupid to you boy?"

"I don't know I can't see your face with that helmet on."

"Oh your going to get smart with us eh boy? Well we'll show you what we do to guys who act that way to us." The trooper kneed Rasif in the gut and dropped him onto the ground. He coughed while supporting himself with one hand.

"Now Ill ask you again. Have you heard anything about Kaibrei Fiakoth?"

"Eat bantha dung."

With rage in his actions the trooper shoved him into the wall again but this time his blaster in Rasif's stomach.

"Hehe to slow."

The blast caught the trooper in the chin sending him back a bit. The other trooper raised his gun but Rasif had already had his blaster pointed at him.

"Stormtroopers couldn't hit the broad side of a sandcrawler. Just go you saw what I did to your buddy."

The man in the white armor considered this for a moment then fled. Rasif chuckled and checked his battery pack. It was empty. He holstered it and jumped onto his speederbike then left Mos Entha.

* * *

She checked her equipment again. Rifle...check. Sparks...check. She looked at her aging R3 unit. His dome was scratched and dented in places. Every now and then she would see a spark come from his body. Stun net...check. "Well come on Sparks." The droid rolled into her landspeeder. She plopped down into the drivers seat and initiated the repulsor lifts. A few seconds later the craft shot from the garage.

* * *

The Tatooine double sunset was beautiful. Rasif was riding straight into it. The small house nestled into the side of mountain was starting to come into view. He pulled up and cut his speeders engines. A few knocks on the door was answered by a blaster rifle pointed into his face. 

"Oh Rasif its you."

The rifle lowered revealing the face of Kaibrei.

"Nice to see you to Kai."

She gestured him to come inside. He entered to a cluttered mess of clothes and trinkets scattered throughout the room.

"Sorry about the mess but im preparing to leave soon. I wanted you to come so I would have someone to look out for me tonight before I leave tommorow. So you can sleep on my couch for tonight."

She grabbed a blanket off the floor and tossed it to him.

"Get some sleep we have a long day tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter

Force Survivor

Chapter 3: The Hunter

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

* * *

The cold Tatooine night air whipped her face. She rode in the direction the datapad told her.

A small rocky hill was approaching. She was close now.

* * *

Rasif awoke to a beeping noise coming from Kaibrei's security panel. He threw his pants on and walked over to it. As he approached the panel the front door slid open and a rifle was placed in his face. He quickly reacted by snatching the end of the barrel rolling it under his arm and placing his back against the assailants chest. The two struggled for a moment before the attacked managed to throw him off. A laser hit the floor right by his head, and he quickly rolled away behind Kaibrei's couch. 

"Come out you!" He could tell the voice was female.

"What do you want?" He responded

"I'm here for a bounty posted against Kaibrei Fiakoth."

"What has she done?"

"I'm afraid thats none of your business." Rasif saw his blaster on the floor barely two feet away, but it was two feet out into the open. Then suddenly an idea struck him. With a great push he launched himself towards the blaster snatching it up as he flew over it. He went into a roll as he hit the ground.When he come up to his knees he chucked the blaster at the bounty hunter. Great agility and reflexes allowed her to dodge it.

"Aw sithspit." A red blast caught him in the shoulder knocking him onto his back. The female hunter strode over to him and aimed her blaster at him. He thought he saw a slight shine in her eyes that might have been...tears.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Kaibrei yelled as she jumped at the attacker from her bedroom door. She hit and latched her arms around her neck choking her. The assassin rolled onto her back thowing Kaibrei into the wall.She then quickly stood up and aimed her rifle again pulling the trigger. Kaibrei screamed out in pain then went unconcscious...or so Rasif hoped. The assassin chuckled then stepped over to Rasif.

"Well buddy I think its time you went night night." She aimed her blaster at him and all he saw before he blacked out was a bright blue flash.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebellion

Force Survivor

**Thought I would tell anyone who reads this that I do short chapters and update often so be sure to check frequently.**

**Thanks for the good reviews Gevaden.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS DAMMIT!**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 4: Rebellion

He felt like he was floating in limbo. All around him was darkness. All he could feel was cold. Then suddenly a voice came to him. It didnt reach his ears but was more in the back of his mind.

"Rasif awaken..."

"Who are you?"

"You will learn in due time."

"Forget due time I want to know now!"

"Wake up Rasif!"

His eyes snapped open. He found himself suspended in a vat of some clear liquid. Above him a woman wearing a white uniform was looking down at him from the top of the vat. She signaled for him to come up. When he broke the surface she immediately began to fill him in.

"Glad your awake. You've been in there for a whole day now."

"Urgh"

"Yea I know bacta tastes pretty bad. But your safe now. Your at a hidden Rebel Alliance base on Corellia."

"Why?"

"Well you see your friend Kaibrei was one of our largest spies in the Empire. When she terminated that captain she got herself into one mynocks nest of trouble."

"Kaibrei...with the Rebels? Don't make me laugh."

"Im not trying to Mr. Solari." Rasif cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well we are the Rebellion we do know how to slice into Imperial datafiles. But for now lets get you out of that tank and dressed again." Rasif climbed from the tank and dryed off with a towel that the medic handed him. He threw his clothes back on and looked back to her.

"Well thanks for the whole bacta dip and all but I think im just going to head back to Tatooine now and..."

"Rasif we need your help. We need your aid in tracking down that bounty hunter who attacked Kaibrei." He sighed.

"The only reason im going to help you is for Kaibrei. I care nothing about your rebellion nor do I want to be a part of it once im done with this."

"Ok then. Well if your going to help us we want you to go down that hallway and on your right is Sergeant Rolavine's office. He will fill you in on the mission" Rasif nodded to her and went in the direction she indicated. He finally found the mans office and stepped inside. A sullustan male sat behind a desk reviewing some papers.

"Um are you Sergeant Rolavine?" The man looked up.

"Yea that would be me. You that guy we saved?" Rasif nodded and went to take a seat.

"Don't bother you wont be here long. You are to accompany a strike force on a raid where the bounty hunter Aesree Em'ov is meeting with Imperial stormtroopers to comence a transfer of funds and our spy. All you and your team are going to do is assault and rescue. Pretty simple stuff. Head on outside to the eastern landing pad. Theres a shuttle with the team you will be accompanying. You should find weaponry there." Rasif still in mid sit nodded and then walked off down the hallways looking for an exit.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for a Friend

Force Survivor

Chapter 5: Fight for a friend

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

**

* * *

**  
He had finally made it outside where a stolen Imperial Lambda shuttle was sitting on the eastern pad. There were only two other soldiers outside. One was a tall orange scaled trandoshan. The other was a short black furred bothan. He walked up to them and the bothan quickly turned and started to introduce himself.

"Hi there. You must be...Rasef?"

"Its Rasif."

"Ah. Well my name is Amec. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out and Rasif shook it.

"Thats Chask. He doesnt talk that much but im sure that you two will get along fine." The trandoshan nodded to Rasif which he retuned.

"Come on guys we better get going." Amec went up the ramp followed by Chask. Rasif turned and looked back to the base then stepped onboard. Inside there were three T-21 blaster rifles hung on the wall and two rows of seats on either side of the cabin. Amec and Chask had sat beside each other and Amec was telling him of some drinking game. Rasif sat on the other side and leaned back against the wall. A few moments later the boarding ramp closed and the engines started up. Their dull humm filled the cabin with noise. The repulsor lifts activated and the shuttle lifted off. Rasif felt pressed back into his seat as it left the atmosphere. The hyperspace engine engaged and the ship rocketed into Hyperspace.

The young Zabrak was wrapped up in a blanket lying on her speeders backseat. She was still alive but she was hurt pretty bad. Aesree sighed. She hated her job. It hurt her emotionaly when she had to get violent. The girl rolled over.

"Hmm." Aesree said as she drove across the surface of Dantooine. Soon she would meet those troopers and this deal would be over. Her eyes fell on a picture stuck to her console. It showed a tall man with greying hair standing with two kids his arms wrapped around both of them. A tear strolled down her cheek as she saw this. She knew that this bounty would net her enough money to finally retire and live with her family.

The shuttle exited hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of the planet Dantooine. The ships intercom crackled to life.

"Guys it seems that we've been picked up on Imperial radar. Expect this ride to get bumpy." A few seconds later alarm claxons went off and the interior lights turned red.

The whine of ion engines filled their ears. The ship rocked as laser blasts connected with the ships shields.

"Ok guys now might be a good time to worry." The intercom said to them again. The ship bucked again then the ramp exploded inward and was quickly sucked back out by the pressure. The three hung onto whatever they could as the pressure equalized. Flames licked the inside of the ship as the fire outside the ship started to come in.

"Guys were about at the drop site. Im gonna fly low I cant land in this condition. Your gonna have to jump. Guys...give'em hell for me." They could see the ground rushing past now maybe three feet from the ship. The three grabbed their rifles and stedying their nerves leapt off the ship. Rasif hit and felt a jolt of pain run through his legs. He hit the dirt and rolled. A deafening explosion was heard and heat washed over them. Rasif looked up and saw the wreckage of the shuttle only fifty or so feet away. The two TIE's screamed overhead and flew away. Rasif stood and brushed himself off, then he noticed a dust cloud growing coming their way. A landspeeder rushed past them. Before it got by Rasif managed to catch a glimpse of the drivers face.

"It's her!" He took off running after the speeder going as hard as he could. The two other soldiers running as fast as they could after him. Rasif's breathing started to get heavy as he struggled to keep the speeder in sight. It went over the top off a hill and as he neared the top he fell to his knees unable to run anymore. He peered over the edge of the hill and saw a small squadron of stormtroopers moving to meet the speeder. Rasif spat into the grass and lay on top of the hill bringing his rifle around to his front aiming at the first trooper he could. His rifle shook from his exhaustion. The trigger came back and the rifle responded by blasting a red bolt at the nearest trooper. It struck him in the leg sending him into a prone position. The other 11 troopers turned to engage the new attacker and began blasting at the hill. Amec and Chask soon joined Rasif in firing. More troopers fell to their onslaught of lasers. Only three troopers remained now. One got lucky and managed to hit Chask in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain and slid down the hill seeking cover. Aesree had taken cover behind her speeder and was taking shots at Rasif and Amec. The last trooper fell and Rasif immediately jumped up rushing down the other side of the hill blasting away at Aesree. Amec joined him and was quickly shot in the chest by Aesree send him onto his back sliding down the hill. Rasif reached the speeder and leapt onto it and fired at Aesree hiting her in the arm forcing her to drop her blaster. He stepped down and aimed his rifle into her face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste you right here." Rasif stared down at her his eyes full of hatred. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small holopic. She went to hand it to him and he snatched it from her. It was of a man and two small children. He aimed his rifle at her again wanting to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He dropped his rifle and fell into a sitting position leaning up against the speeder, staring at the wounded woman.

"Is this your family?"

"Yes."

"You must care for them a lot."

"Yes."

"Look. Im going to let you live. For their sake. Im taking Kaibrei with me though. Now go and dont ever come back or you might not be so lucky."

Rasif opened the door and pulled the body of Kaibrei from the backseat. She was warm that was a good sign. Aesree scrambled into her speeder and drove away quickly. As she left another squadron of stormtroopers emerged from behind a hill. The captain rose his E-11.

"Drop her rebel scum."

"Over my dead body."

"Gladly."

The man fired a shot at him, but Rasif with amazing quickness, almost unreal, dodged the bolt. The squadron commenced firing on him, piercing his limbs in an attempt to disable him. Rasif dropped Kaibrei and fell onto his back staring at the orange sunset above.


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Force Survivor

Chapter 6: Awakening

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

**

* * *

**  
The captain stepped over to Rasif and looked down at him.

"Pitful rebel. Can't even manage to fight back." Rasif only knew utter contempt for this man. With a quick motion he grabbed the blaster from the man and blasted him in the face atleast 4 times before the others responded. He held the dead body infront of him like a shield and the others blast pelted the body. Rasif fired shot after shot hitting rarely because only his rage was guiding him. The rifle clicked as it ran out of ammo and he tthrew it aside. He kicked the body in the back sending it flying at a group of troopers toppling over. The last group of three stared at him stunned for a minute. In his rage Rasif did what his instincts told him and launched all his rage out of his body. Blue lightning shot from the tips of his fingers electrifying the troopers until they no longer screamed. The only remaining three troopers looked at him in horror than ran away. All he could do was stare at his hand that was still held infront of him.

"What...was that?"

The voice entered his mind again.

"That was the force."

"You again?"

"Yes. I can teach you to wield that."

"But what if i dont want to?"

"It is your destiny. You Rasif Solari are the last of an ancient sith bloodline."

"I dont belive in the force."

"Then you are a fool. Let me guide you on your training down the path of a sith."

"The Sith were evil."

"Its all your point of view."

"Yea and the Empire is bad for us."

"Just let me show you something. On this planet are old ruins. Inside you find some things that belonged to me."

"How am I going to know where these ruins are and what if I dont go?"

"You will go. You can find them by reaching out with the force. Just let yourself fall into the force. You will feel it." Rasif sighed then let himself fall into a relaxed state. Sure enough he could feel a faint...almost dark energy.

"Yea...it feels...dark."

"Thats the dark side. It leads to great power now go."

"What! What do you want me to do walk?"

"Your feet will carry you there." Rasif sighed and started walking, with much pain, towards the way he felt the energies coming from. In time he eventually found some old decrepit ruins. His feet were in a lot of pain.

"Go inside." Rasif did as he was told and continued following the voice's directions.

He came to a small room and found a foot locker a small stone bed. He opened the locker and inside were some dark robes and a cylindrical object. Rasif seized the object.

"Im guessing this isn't a comlink" He pressed the button and a red blade made of light ignited from the handle.

"This is a lightsaber. A red one." He swung it around listening to the whoosing noise. He pressed the button again. Nothing happened.

"Hmm." He double pressed it and it switched off.

"Protection from the blade cutting off in combat."

" I figured as much." Rasif clipped the saber onto his belt and grabbed the robes.

"Try them on." Rasif threw the robes on over his old clothes. They fit almost perfectly.

"Whats your name?" The voice in his head responded rather slowly.

"Arastor Solari."

"So what are you like my great-great-great grandfather or something?"

"You could say that." Rasif shrugged and left the building. Outside the sun had set and he looked off into the darkness. It felt meaningful to him.


	7. Chapter 7: A more elegant weapon

Force Survivor

Chapter 7: A more elegant weapon

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS coughwishididcough**

**

* * *

**  
Rasif walked into the night. The lightsaber at his side kept bumping his hip so he unhooked it and carried it in his hand.

"Freeze rebel!" Rasif turned around to come face to face with the business end of a blaster.

"Drop your laser sword jedi." Rasif reacting quickly ignited the blade and cut the blaster in half. He held it across his chest in a defense stance.

"Sithspit I have no idea how to use this." He thought.

"Let me guide you."

"What?"

"Let my presence guide your hand. I will get your through this." Rasif considered Arastor's proposition for a moment.

"Okay."

"This is going to feel cold." He wasn't kidding. A cold presence flooded his body.

"Come on you imperial Nazis!" Rasif's voice was deep and cruel. The remaining two troopers opened fire and Rasif felt his hands guided to block the incoming blasters. One ricocheting into one's faceplate. He darted forward the lightsaber held back. Slicing through the earth he split the trooper from crotch to head leaping into the air as he did. As he came down he brought the saber down onto the last defenseless trooper splitting him as well. He cut the saber off and hooked it onto his belt again. Rasif felt the cold presence leave his body and he became very dizzy.

"Urgh!"

"Don't worry your fine. Just a side affect of my help." Rasif fell onto the grass breathing hard.

"Don't do that anymore."

"Okay. Next time though its up to you."

"Is that really the power of the dark side?"

"Yes. And all that can be yours."

"What of the light?"

"Its weak and pathetic." Rasif stood now his breathing returning to normal. His body felt weaker somehow, almost as if something had eaten away part of his soul.


	8. Chapter 8: Our Friendship

Force Survivor

Chapter 8: Our friendship

**AW SITHSPIT I DONT OWN STARWARS!**

**

* * *

**  
Rasif slowly walked back towards the area where he had left Kaibrei and the others. A rebel troop ship had landed and stretchers were rushing towards the fallen people. One medic was attending to a fallen Amec. Rasif experienced a wave of panic as he realized that he had left them there. He rushed forward skidding to a halt beside Amec.

"Oh no! I can't belive that I left you!" He knelt beside him. Rasif could sense that he was alive…barely. He was unconscious the medic was spraying some kind of liquid onto his chest wound. Rasif could read on the bottle that it said Synthflesh. He stood not wanting to interfere with the medic and walked over to Kaibrei. She had regained her consciousness. When she saw him she certainly didnt have a happy look on her face.

"Rasif. You left me here!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Im sorry Kaibrei but there was something more important."

She started yelling. "MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR FRIENDSHIP RASIF? YOU LEFT ME WOUNDED LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET ONE OF YOUR SQUAD MATES COMS AND CALLED OUT TO A REBELLION RESCUE FREQUENCY!"

Rasif could feel his anger rising again. "You wouldn't understand Kai. I hated to leave you but i knew you would make it. I want you to trust me on this please and dont question it further." Kaibrei looks him over taking in the sith robes and eventually the lightsaber.

"Why do you have that on? Rasif...I thought you had stopped. But I see that you had to go and loot some old abandoned jedi ruins! I thought we got rid of your theft problem Rasif!"

Rasif slammed his fist into the ground at her words.

"I didn't steal this. This is rightfully mine as inheritence works!" Kaibrei stared up at him.

"And im supposed to belive that your the heir to some jedi?"

"No because im heir to some sith!"

"Oh thats even better Rasif! Just go off and leave me to get some old sith heirlooms that probably don't even work anymore!" Rasif his heart already full of rage grabbed the lightsaber off of his belt and ignited the blade holding it up to her face the red glow shining against her faint blue tattoos. Her face was one of terror for a moment before she realized that it was still Rasif holding the saber.

"Ok so maybe you got some ancient relics. But Rasif im your friend." Rasif sighed.

"Kai...you just won't understand okay." Rasif cut off the lightsaber and walked up the shuttle ramp leaving his best friend sitting outside pondering what could be more important than friendship.


	9. Chapter 9: Conflict

Force Survivor

Chapter 9: Conflict

**SPAST! I DON'T OWN STARWARS!**

**Sorry it took so long to update i was really busy with school.

* * *

**  
Rasif sat on the opposite side of the ship not looking at Kaibrei. He tossed the lightsaber up and down in his hand. She had tried to make conversation a few times but he merely ignored her. Although she couldn't quite place it something was different about him. Rasif just stared out the window at the stars. He wasn't really ignoring her he was just talking to the voice in his head.

"Rasif you can't take that from her. Strike her down and continue your path on the dark side."

Rasif thought back to it apparently it could read his thoughts as well.

"No. Shes my friend."

"Rasif. Im your friend you can trust me."

"No your my ancestor who just happens to be inhabiting my body. Kaibrei is my friend and i can't stand to see her like this."

"She questioned you! No one should do that."

"I guess your right to some degree."

"Rasif you can't pushed around like that. You heir to the sith!"

"I don't think im going to be taking that path anytime soon."

"Rasif you have to embrace you destiny. All the power that it holds."

"Hmmm I'll think about it." Rasif continued to toss the lightsaber up and down. He missed his catch and it hit the floor and rolled over to Kaibrei's feet. She cautiously picked it up.

"Let me have that back Kaibrei."

"Rasif. Somethings wrong with you. You are different somehow and I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it Kai now give me my lightsaber."

"Take it from her Rasif." She held it away from him.

"Rasif explain it to me. Explain to me why you have changed like this."

"You don't have to listen to her Rasif." He lunged forward grabbing her by the neck lifting her up. He snatched he lightsaber and ignited it holding it close to her throat.

"I'll tell you when im ready." Kaibrei thought she saw a brief flash of yellow eyes as he attacked. He dropped her and cut off the saber falling back down onto the couch behind him.

"Good job Rasif you did what had to be done." Rasif hadn't believed what he just did. One tear rolled down his right cheek as he felt his and Kaibrei friendship fading.


End file.
